


What If We Changed The Beginning?

by HolyKingWasteLand



Series: Changing the Beginning [Steven Universe: The Movie] [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Did this in an hour okay I'm sorry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Rewrite, Spinel Needs A Hug (Steven Universe), Spoilers, Steven Universe: The Movie Spoilers, Steven Universe: The Movie rewrite, We Die Like Men, love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 22:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyKingWasteLand/pseuds/HolyKingWasteLand
Summary: What if Pink didn't leave Spinel all alone for 6000 years?What if she took her with her into the war?What if we changed the beginning?





	What If We Changed The Beginning?

Pink Diamond arrives in the garden. Her face is pinched, she looks troubled, but nothing a little fun with her best friend won't fix!

"Pink! Ooh Pink! What game should we play today?" Spinel's voice cuts through the silence. Pink looks over to her and manages a small smile. She wanders over slowly, and kneels in front of Spinel. She takes the little gem's hands in her own and smiles uneasily.

"Spinel," she starts, "I have a new type of game to play today. Sounds fun, right?" Spinel's eyes light up and she nods ecstatically. "Alright, we have to leave the garden. We're going to a new fun place, and we're going to play Protect The Base."

Spinel is bouncing on her feet now, grinning ear to ear. Pink stands up again, and pulls Spinel gently to the warp pad. Light filters around them and suddenly they're in a new place. Spinel looks around, taking in all the new colours and foliage. "It's beautiful." Spinel mumbles, gently caressing a flower petal.

"It is, isn't it?" Pink whispers, her voice getting caught on the breeze that comes past. Spinel looks up at her best friend with wide eyes when she sees the faint sparkle of tears in Pink's own. She quickly stands up and takes Pink's hand in her own, making the diamond look down at her. Spinel crosses her eyes over and pulls a face, only stopping once the sound of laughter hits her ears. 

Pink wipes the tears from her eyes and picks Spinel up, holding her gently in her arms. "It's going to be a hard game to play Spinel, okay?" She gently strokes Spinel's cheek, planting a kiss on her forehead. Spinel nods, watching her diamond carefully. "We have to protect this planet called 'Earth'. But to do that, we have to play pretend. Do you think you can do that?"

"Of course! I'm the best of the best!" Spinel's arms turn into long noodles and the wiggle, causing Pink to giggle.

"Yes, you are Spinel." Pink's voice is soft again and Spinel settles down in her arms again. "Pearl will be meeting us here, and then we can begin playing. But for this game, I'm going to change shape and name. Do you think you can call me 'Rose' once I'm different?" Spinel nods quickly. "Wonderful, you really are the best Spinel."

Spinel's face splits into a grin and she hugs Pink tightly, long arms wrapping around her neck.

* * *

The new form of her best friend is confusing, but it doesn't bother her. They don't have as much time for playing anymore, but Spinel knows Pink- or, Rose- is trying to pretend like this fighting with the other diamonds is a game. But Spinel knows it's not. Still, she tries to remain goofy and fun to bring light to their little team, but it never seems to be enough.

Rose has Pearl.

Spinel waves away that thought. Rose _also _has Spinel, Pearl is just another friend. But she's not her _best _friend; that's Spinel.

She heaves a sigh and waits in the forest where Rose asked her to. It's only been an hour, but she misses her! Then, a noise. She spins on her heel, and watches a new gem stumble into her little clearing. She grins at the tall lady and waves.

"Hello! I'm Spinel, what's your name?" She introduces herself and watches the gem fumble for her words.

"I'm.... a fusion." The pink and blue gem says unsurely.

Spinel's eyes light up and she bounces on her feet. "Really? That's so cool! What's your fusion name? Who are you?" She's too excited to function, she bounces around this new gem, taking in all the bright colours.

"I..." Suddenly, Rose and Pearl come through the foliage. Spinel grins at them, and gestures to her new friend.

"Rose! Look! She's a fusion!" Spinel squeals happily and takes the fusion's hand, pulling her closer to her friends.

"Indeed she is Spinel." Rose smiles gently at her little friend, before looking back up to the tall lady. "Greetings, I am Rose. This is Pearl, and Spinel." She gestures to them in turn and they both smile. Pearl nods, and Spinel waves rapidly. "What is your name?"

The fusion looks down at her hands, and then put them together, the gems gently _clink _as they touch.

"I'm.. Garnet."

* * *

This new gem- Garnet- has warmed up to the rest of them after a long few days. Spinel is elated to have another friend around, maybe she won't be so lonely! But still, Garnet is nice, but she's quiet and keeps to herself most of the time. She doesn't want to play a lot, and Rose is always busy and- don't even get her started on Pearl.

She's nice, really, but.. she takes up all of Rose's free time. They sing and dance together, go exploring the beach together. Spinel's relationship with Rose was fading, and it was heartbreaking.

She would sit around, not really doing much, just waiting until Rose got home from her little outings.

But one day, Rose brings home another gem.

An Amethyst.

Spinel likes Amethysts, despite their tough exterior, they like jokes and hanging out! Spinel was particularly close with one Amethyst before she was taken to stay in the garden. She didn't know why she couldn't be at Homeworld with her diamond, but that wasn't the point. The point is, she knows how Amethysts are, so she assumed this one would be no different.

She was semi-right.

Amethyst mainly clung to Pearl, "Like a duckling to a mother duck." Rose had once said in relation to them. Spinel had agreed, despite not knowing what a duck or duckling were, but she would find out by asking Pearl later.

That was the thing, Pearl didn't like games or playing, but she did enjoy being smart. She knew things at the drop of a hat, and was happy to indulge Spinel in anything she wanted to know. What she didn't know, or have an answer to, she would research and then get back to her. Pearl liked to be the smartest person in the room, and that was okay with Spinel.

She was the fun one, after all.

But still, four other gems in their home, and Spinel has never felt more alone.

* * *

Despite all these new gems, Spinel still gets to play with Rose sometimes. They're rare occasions, but it's there. 

She learns how to eat, and it's weird and funny and she likes it. Rose teaches her about humans, and how they work. That they eat to survive, whereas gems only need light.

But, once they meet Greg, that changes.

Suddenly, Rose doesn't have time for her at all. It's all Greg and Pearl. They fight for her attention, and Spinel is in the background, longing for just a hug from her best friend.

Spinel watches as they get closer, watches Pearl become sad, because Rose's affections are now for the human male.

They get closer and closer, and Spinel doesn't know how to feel. Greg doesn't seem to really notice her, but when she's around, he's always nice to her.

But nothing comes close to the utter feeling of dread that comes over her when Rose explains what being pregnant means.

"So you're... going to disappear?" Spinel whispers, horrified. 

Rose sighs and sits down beside Spinel, giving her a side hug. "Yes, I will. But in my place there will be a little human. And they will need you to play with them, and make sure they have fun being alive. Do you think you can do that, Spinel?" Rose explains, and Spinel pushes back the tears, allowing a smile to come to her face.

"Of course, I'm the best of the best."

* * *

A cry alerts her. She rushes into the main room to see a small human- a baby- in Greg's arms.

Spinel feels her heart break a little bit, watching the other gems crowd around him and try to help. None of them really know what to do, and all the yelling is making the baby cry harder.

Greg makes eye contact with Spinel and he pushes past the gems to get to her. "D-do you know how to stop him crying?" He asks anxiously. His eyes are bloodshot and he looks exhausted. Spinel gently takes the baby out of his arms and begins bouncing him in her own. 

"What's his name?" She asks softly.

"Steven." She nods and presses her nose against Steven's.

"Hey Steven, what's wrong buddy?" Spinel lifts Steven up into the air and pokes her tongue out at him, blowing a raspberry at him. Steven stops crying and looks down at her before copying with his own raspberry.

Spinel's eyes light up and she brings Steven back down closer to her as he giggles and coos at her. Her eyes fill with tears and she looks up at a smiling Greg. Her face copies his and she cuddles Steven closer to her chest.

Sure, maybe the gems didn't want to spend time with her, and maybe Greg was too grownup to appreciate her goofy ways, but Steven... Steven was a perfect little human, and she would protect him.

No matter what.


End file.
